Steam Ages
|zombies = |release = Released on July 31, 2018 (iOS) August 8 (Android) |boxheight = 260}} |Zombies = |Unlock = Collecting stars or 58 gems |before=<< |after=>> }} Steam Ages (蒸汽时代, pinyin: zhēngqìshídài) is the 14th world in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] and third Chinese-exclusive one. The main gimmick in this world is sewers. Steam sewers will first appear on the lawn with a cover, but after some time, a massive amount of toxic steam will blow and blast the cover. It will stay on the lawn, making your plants near it take damage continuously. Flat-shroom can be planted on a sewer to make it stop releasing toxic steam for a while, and Lotus Root can absorb the toxic steam. Transportation sewers can transport zombies, similar to Tunnels, but are slower and are able to transport zombies to different lanes. Origins This world seems to take place towards the end of the 19th century in London, England, where there are factories around the city that repair machines, as well as trains and generators. It may also possibly take place during the time of the Industrial Revolution or near World War I where weapons seem to be more advanced due to the evolution of engineering. Like Lost City, it may have taken place during the Victorian Era due to the latter’s setting (e.g. the Tower Bridge crossing the River Thames in the lawn’s background) and both worlds containing British-looking zombies. Levels *First time reward other than stars, coins and chests. Audio Walkthrough :See Steam Ages/Walkthrough. Gallery VapourEraPosterEN.png|Official logo in English Steam Ages Name.png|Steam Ages' name in the preview (note that the English name is "Steam Age") Steam Ages Preview Image.png|The preview (2.3.0) Steam Ages World Map Icon.png|Steam Ages' world icon Steam Ages Promotion (1).png Steam Ages Promotion (2).png|An advertisement introducing the 7 new plants of Steam Ages Steam Ages Promotion (3).png|Note how the demo in this promotion includes zombies from other worlds (specifically Far Future zombies) as well as Gold Tiles. These, however, do not appear in the final version. Steam Ages Promotion (4).png|A whack-a-zombie mini-game Steam Ages Promotion (5).png Steam Ages Bundle Icon.png|Steam Ages' world bundle icon (note the beta design of the world icon) Steamageslawnmower.jpeg.jpg|Steam Ages' lawn-mower ATLASES_STEAMMOWERGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Steam Ages' lawn-mower sprites Manhole cover sprites.png|Manhole cover sprites ATLASES_STEAMSMOKEMANHOLE_1536_00_PTX.png|Manhole cover sprites2 Trivia *The developers stated that it was supposed to have 24 normal levels like most of the other worlds, but some of those levels do not show up due to a coding error. *A sign on one of the house's fences in the lawn art reads, "DAVE," implying that it is Crazy Dave's house, and not the player's. *A boss battle for Steam Ages has yet to be released, but it is shown that it'll be a Zombot piloted by Dr. Zomboss. *The world preview writes Steam Age instead of Steam Ages. This also happens with Dark Ages which was written as Dark Age. It is unknown why. What's your favorite Steam Ages plant? Gold Bloom Flat-shroom Passionflower Lotus Root Fanilla Berry Blaster Lily of Alchemy Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Steam Ages Category:Locations